Iris
by Snow-Queen1
Summary: What would you do if you couldn't have the only person that you ever loved?If you were the heir to the most ambitious, rich wizarding family that there ever was,and you hated it?Everybody has a story that will break your heart...
1. Prologue

**Summary: **What would you do if you couldn't have the only person that you ever loved? If you were the heir to the most ambitious, rich wizarding family that there ever was, and you hated it? Everybody has a story that will break your heart, and this is only the beggining for Draco and Hermione.

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Iris**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz__ I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cuz__ sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cuz__ I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"The day that you were born, the snow fell thickly from the skies. Your father was so proud that he had gotten the son he had longed for. Everyone was happy…"

As a small child, his bedtime story had often begun like this. His mother would tell it to him, her blonde hair glowing softly in the moonlight.

"And you must continue to make him proud, my love. For if we sit idle all day, and don't study nor write, we shall not make father proud, shall we?"

"No mother."

"Good."

A small peck of a kiss onto his forehead, her cold hand across his cheek, and she was gone.

That was the way it would end. He would go to sleep, then wake up in the morning, ready to do his best to make father proud.

If someone were to ask him about his childhood, he wouldn't know what to tell them. It had not been sad, nor happy. He had had everything that a normal young wizard could ever dream of.

Except love.

Love? What of love? His father would say, casting down an angry glance.

"There's no such thing as love Draco."

"Yes Father."

As he grew older, he began to believe those words. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't love Pansy. No matter how beautiful she was. He couldn't like the house elves that were ordered punishments by him for their disobedience, never mind love them. He hadn't loved a single thing in his life. Living or dead, earth or stone.

There was no such thing as love.

How was he to know that those words would swallow him whole, and spit him back out again? That one day he would fall in love in the worst way? He would fall hard, for his worst enemy's best friend?

Hermione.


	2. Lovely Life

Okay. Here is chapter one. This story takes place after Hogwarts. Draco and Pansy are engaged. We'll see what Hermione is up to in the next chapter. Please give me constructive critisism on what I can do to improve this story. I hope no one is OOC… Eeek. Anyway, please R+R. No, I'm not macy.

Pansy had long, straight blonde hair. Her face was heart shaped, but her nose was a different story. Pug-like. There was no other way to describe it. On any other woman it would have looked atrocious, but she made it beautiful. Her eyes were pale blue, her lips bow shaped. She had legs his mother would die for. 

 She was his. Or was he hers? It funny in a way; how they would fight for the dominant position in their relationship. Mostly Draco occupied this seat, but when he would get into one of his "moods", (She called them that.) Pansy would feel obligated to take the reins. 

 He was in a "mood" the day that she walked through his door holding a cigerette between her index finger and thumb. He looked up from table at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"When did you start smoking?"

 She rolled her eyes and sat down across from him.

 "I don't know."

 "You had best get the smell of it off of you before my father gets here. You know how Lucius hates them." He drawled, obviously bored.

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"And when did you begin preaching? God. You sound like some sort of depressed muggle."

He drummed his fingers on the oaken table. 

"I'm not depressed, and I'm sure as bloody hell not a muggle."

 She smirked. 

"You _are _depressed. I mean, look at you! You're wearing all black, you've paid extra attention to your hair, and you're here on time! What could have possibly driven you to listen to your father? I can't believe that you agreed to come as you obviously never have before."

His face was expressionless. It was a Malfoy trait; learning to draw the shades on your feelings from an early age. 

Pansy pouted. 

"You're no fun today."

"Am I ever?"

"Good point. Soooo, how was your trip to Bulgaria? I heard that there's a shop there called Mimsy's that has the best dress robes _ever!_"

  Pansy began talking animatedly about some new robes she had bought on the way over to the Manor. Draco didn't listen. He was lost in his own thoughts. 

    _He wasn't depressed. He had seen her again, that was all. The only difference this time was that she was hanging off of Krum's arm. Like back in fourth year... Why was he thinking about her? What was the point? He could never have her. Besides, he had Pansy. Pansy had been voted Wizard Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award twice. Wasn't that enough? His parents approved of her too..._

_ Of course they did. They had introduced Draco to her when he was ten as his future wife!_

_Where exactly were these thoughts leading him to? This was quite confusing sometimes. He was feeling so muddled..._

"_Draco! _ For the tenth time! I said, your parents are here!"

 He got up from the table, and muttered under his breath, "Beautiful."

                                                *

He stood in the front hall beside Pansy. His parents would be coming through the front door any moment. They would then retire to the dining room, where Lucius would tell Draco what he had summoned him here for, Pansy would announce whatever the hell she was here for, and hopefully, he would be back at his flat before bed time. 

 He wondered acidly what his mother would say to him about the clothes that he was wearing today. She always had a comment or two about his wardrobe. Lucius approved of Draco's liking for black, but Narcissa preferred her son to wear light blue or white, as she insisted that it brought out his blonde hair better. 

_ See? There you go again thinking about the disgusting little details that make your life hell... _

The door opened. In walked his parents. Narcissa said something excitedly to Pansy, kissed Draco, Lucius shook his head, they went to the dining room. There must have been more, but it seemed to happen in slow motion to Draco, who was bored out of his mind by this time. 

                                           *

Draco swirled the brandy around in his glass. Everybody at the table was quiet. Pansy and Narcissa were positively bursting with excitement at whatever they had to say. 

 "Well! I think that we'll go first! Pansy dear, tell them!"

 Pansy got up and cleared her throat. Draco made a disgusted face.

 "I'm pregnant!"

 Narcissa clapped, Lucius gasped and Draco sat calmly. 

  Pansy looked at him expectantly. Everyone was once again quiet, but they all waited for him to say something. 

 A few moments passed. Finally Draco sipped his brandy, and tried not to fall off of his chair laughing.

 "How lovely Pansy. How far along are you?"

 She glowed.

"Two months!"  
  


"Oh I see. And did you perhaps fail to use that overly small brain of yours to realise that _I haven't been here in over four months?_"

 Narcissa fainted. Pansy sat down and said nothing. Lucius jumped up.

 "I _knew it. _Treacherous, scheming girl! Draco has been in Bulgaria for the past year. What were you thinking? Whose is it? Disgusting specimen of a witch..."

 Pansy burst out crying. Draco got up apruptly and walked out of the front door. This day had turned out better then he had possibly thought it ever could.

                                          *

He positivly almost skipped down the street. Pansy was going to get a third and fourth degree from her parents, and then the marriage would probably be off, and he would free to get the hell away from her. Life was just too good. 

 Almost.

He slowed down and smoothed back his hair, straightened his cloak and took a breath. Malfoys must always be dignified. But surely this was a time for celebrating! He would call Blaise, Crabbe and Goyole and go have a few drinks at a classy pub. Maybe he could even drown his sorrows and come home stone drunk.

 What a lovely life he lived.


	3. Hitting The Ground

Ok, I want to say thank you to all of the reviewers for giving me incouragement! I'm so glad that you guys like this story. Pretty short chapter here, but please R+R. Thanks so much!

__________________________________________________

The next morning when Draco woke up, he couldn't have felt more worse. The hangover that he seemed to have aquired had also, in a way, cleared his head. 

He didn't love Granger. It was a crush. Nothing wrong with that. It would pass by. 

He looked around. They must have rented a room at the Leaky Cualdrin.  It wasn't a very good one though, as the floor was encrusted with firewhisky bottles. 

Had he drinken all of those?  A groan from below his bed answered his question. Draco got up and looked down.

The sight that greeted his eyes was Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, lying side by side, with candy wrappers and bottles all over them. 

At least he didn't look like they did. 

Blaise opened his eyes and stared up at Draco. 

"Why hello there chap. G'mornin..." He trailed off as his eyes wandered to Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise jumped up and staggered.

"Holy bloody fucking hell! Why was I laying beside them? Did we do anything? Dear god I smell... Where'd that blonde wench go?..."

Draco smirked. This was amusing. 

"You know Blaise, I think you _did _do something with them. I woke up in the bed, fully clothed, and not stinking, where you woke up beside two pigs, covered in candy wrappers. You never told me that you were attracted to Crabbe! I _never _ would have guessed..."

Blaise's eyes opened wide.

"_NO! _I swear nothing happened... I'm straight... the blonde chick kept buying me drinks! Uh.. what was that name..."

Draco's eyebrow went up.

"Blonde girl? Who?"

 "Pansy! That's her name!"

He almost fell down. Pansy was HERE? Well that was a shocker…

 What was even more shocking was that he didn't care. She had probably come to try and get him back, and had been bombing Blaise with questions. 

 He grabbed his coat from a nearby pile of rubbish. 

 "Can one of you apes get the bill? I have to leave…"

 There were grunts from the corner, and he went out the door.

*

The next morning she woke up feeling better then she had in her whole life. Perhaps it was the fact that she knew today would be special for some odd reason. Maybe it was just intuition. 

Hermione got up out of her bed and opened the curtains. The sunlight poured in through the breezy blue material, and she sighed.

The streets below were empty. What time was it? She glanced at her watch. 5:30 AM.

 Hermione smiled. If she had gotten up this early while she was still in school, Ron and Harry would have freaked at her. 

_Ron and Harry. _

They were at some undisclosed location right now. Aurors. She was too of course, but taking a break had seemed like a great thing to do. 

She sighed. Well there was no better time for a morning walk. 

  *

The streetlights were still on as she closed the door to her Victorian apartment building. She couldn't believe that there was no one about. This was the Wizarding World. There was always a senior with or wizard taking a morning walk.

Baffled, she started down the street at a fast pace. It was a bit chilly out, lucky she had brought her coat. Hermione broke out into a full scale run. 

The air whizzing past her cleared her head, and she had time to think. Viktor was going to propose soon, she knew it. The problem was, would she accept? Did she want to get married?

Like every other female in the world, she had dreamed of marrying a rich, handsome man when she was younger. She had dreamt that she would have an amazing white wedding. Those dreams had faded as she had gotten older. She had not cared for riches anymore, because she had discovered common sense. Good looks were skin deep.

Viktor was rich. He was good looking if not out right handsome… but could she imagine herself waking up to him for the rest of her life?

Suddenly she slammed into something. _Hard. _Hermione fell backwards, and hit the pavement on her back. She breathed heavily, and got up again. She must have hit some poor old man whilst he was walking or something. She was going awfully fast…

Hermione looked around the pavement. Off to the side, moaning in pain and annoyance, was a lump covered in a black cloak. As she got closer, she realized it wasn't a lump. It was a man. His face was covered by his cloak that had went askew. She took it off of him, and gasped.

_Malfoy?_

 *

Draco groaned and clutched his stomach. The wind had been knocked out of him. Boy, if he could bloody speak right now, the person who had done this would have gotten a mouthful. God _damn IT!  _This hurt worse then being initiated as a Death Eater. Breathing heavily, he managed to get up and look around angrily. 

The sight that met his grey eyes was a very embarrassed Hermione Granger. 


	4. Annoying Little Interruptions

"Can't you filthy Mudbloods watch where you're going?" He spat

Hermione's eyes flashed with anger.

_How dare he. It had been an accident; he could at least be courteous and treat it so!_

"It's not _my _fault that you _purebloods_ have no sense of direction."

He seemed to ignore her comment, and got up and began straightening his clothes, paying no attention whatsoever to Hermione.

"Ugh, Granger, you've ruined my hair."

Surely enough, his hair was badly messed up, falling into his eyes so that he looked like a muggle surfer.

Hermione made a disgusted noise, and began walking away.

"Egotistical, vain prat" She muttered.

"I am _not _a prat!" He called out loudly.

He was a sex God. There was a difference.

The posh restaurant was dimly lit, probably for romantic purposes. It wasn't romantic for Hermione, sitting across from Viktor. She knew what he was going to ask her, and she had no clue what her answer would be.

All day she had tried to list the pros and cons of marrying him, but all she could think about was how improperly vain Malfoy was.

Thinking about Malfoy? What in Dumbledore's name was _wrong _with her?

She answered the question for herself_. _

_ I'm just very angry at his stupidity. That's all. Imagine! He didn't even have the intuition to treat it as an accident. Instead, he treated it as if I had done it to him on purpose! _

She glanced at her watch. 7:30. Viktor wasn't due to arrive until eight. She might still have some time to sort her options out.

Reaching into her silver evening bag, she pulled out a pen and a small notepad.

** _Reasons Why I Should, or Should Not, Marry Viktor Krum_**

****

****

**_ PRO: Viktor is handsome_**

**_ CON: He has way too many rabid fans_**

****

**_ PRO: He loves me_**

**_ CON: I'm not sure if I love him_**

****

**_PRO: He is financially secure_**

**_CON: Am I ready to settle down?_**

****

**_PRO: I would be happy with Viktor_**

**_CON: I might have to leave my_****_ Auror job here, in _****_England_****_, and transfer to _****_Bulgaria_****__**

****

**_PRO: ----_**

**_CON: I feel smothered when he's around_**

****

**_PRO: ----_**

**_CON: Viktor is/was my first and last boyfriend to date_**

****

**_PRO: I would have no trouble staying faithful_**

**_CON: Viktor has many opportunities to be un-faithful_**

Hermione was interrupted by a small crash. She snapped her pad shut and looked up.

"I am very sorry for the knocking of your dishes"

"Oh no sir, that's quite alright, quite alright sir. You're seat is over to the left there by the window."

She shoved the pad in her purse.

Viktor greeted her warmly.

"Herm-own-ninny, you look very beautiful tonight"

"Thank you"

Indeed, she _had _taken pains to look special tonight, which was only because they happened to be in the most posh wizarding restaurant in England. She glanced down at her light yellow dress robes, and mentally checked her hair. It was pulled back into a messy bun, but curls kept popping out, and they were driving her insane.

Viktor took his seat across from her. His blue robes glinted in the light. She couldn't tell what type of material it was, but it looked _very_ expensive.

She had a sudden flash of anger. For the amount of money those useless robes had cost, some deserving family incasterated in poverty could have probably bought a year's worth of groceries.

He set his smoldering look on her and flashed her a toothy smile. She smiled back warmly.

"So, what would you like to order tonight my love?"

Hermione looked doubtfully at her menu.

"Why don't you order Viktor? I ordered last time"

"Alright. Whatever pleases you"

She flinched mentally. The last time she had ordered, he had choked on an s-cargo. The memory made her blush with embarrassment when she thought of it.

She hoped Viktor knew his French.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider monsieur ?"

Viktor flashed a grin at the waitress, and she almost fainted. She seemed to be very taken with him.

"Oui, vous pouvez. Je voudrais deux ordres de Confit de Canard avec une bouteille de Corbieres. Merci beaucoup**" **

Surprisingly, he did.

When the dish came, they ate in silence. Only when she had finished did he speak.

"You look ravishing Herm-own-ninny."

She blushed.

"Thank you."

_Uh oh.__ Here it comes…_

His look became intense.

"I was wondering… I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

_Right on target…___

"Yes of course."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"

_Will I marry him?_

She took a deep breath.

"I-"

CRASH!

Hermione spun around to look at where the noise was coming from.

* * *

_Alright.__ That ends that chapter for now. I was intending to write more, but I think I'm artistically overworked right now. I'm sure you can all guess who the crash came from. If you have any suggestions or improvements please tell me in your review. I will update Slytherin's Bride very soon. I'm almost done the next chapter. Please RR!_

__


	5. It Just Slipped Out

Ok, I was going to go into detail with the sex between Pansy and Draco, but I didn't want to gross myself or anyone else out. It's just really sickening to me to think of Draco screwing anyone else but Hermione. Call it a die hard shipper problem. This chapter is dedicated to ApParate away dm for being the only user to have Iris on her favourites list. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Please do so again and let me know any suggestions.

* * *

"_How could you! _How could you _do _this to me, Draco? Don't you love me? Aren't I everything a woman should be?" Pansy shrieked

Draco winced. Bloody hell, she could make any man go deaf!

He sneered at her.

"Keep your voice down before you get me angry."

She shut up.

Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. He didn't need to see them to know. He could feel their stares.

A few seconds of complete silence passed. Eventually everyone began chatting away again and eating.

Pansy pouted at him. Ugh. He hated that look. Why did women think that pouting would get them their way? It was repulsive. Or maybe it was just like that on Pansy.

This wasn't going anywhere. He would try a different approach. What did pregnant woman like to talk about?

"So, uh, thought of any names yet?"

She beamed.

"Well for a girl, I was thinking Rose or Violet and for a boy, it would be Draco Junior of course!"

He blinked at her. _Draco Junior? _Couldn't she take a _hint?_

Anger seethed through him.

"Draco Junior? Where did you get the idea that your bastard would be named after someone as _noble _as my self?"

Pansy stopped smiling and burst into tears.

* * *

Hermione watched the scene with dry amusement.

_So, Malfoy is having his share of problems as well. _Serves him right!

"Ah hem."

She turned back to Viktor. He was blushing faintly, pretending not to notice the dispute that had gone on at the table behind them. (She supposed it was polite Bulgarian manners)

Hermione bit her lip. She knew what she wanted to say, she knew what she _had _to say, but the problem was, could she _say _it?

"Mmmhh vhh… uhhh."

He looked concerned.

"Are you alright Herm-own-ninny?"

She took a sip of her lemon water.

"Fine." She managed to gasp.

"Viktor, I've been having a lot of things on my mind lately. I was wondering… if you could possibly let me think it over for a few days?"

He looked hurt.

"It's not you," She said quickly. "It's just…"

_I need an excuse… fast! _

She said the first thing that came to her mind,

"My dear friend, Mr. Malfoy over there, is having trouble with his sexuality, and he's come to me to help him research some spells that could help him indicate the problem."

She could have _died _right on the spot.

Viktor gave a sigh of relief.

"Malfoy? Ah yes. I know vhat you mean. Take as long as you like, Herm-own-ninny. I will be here for you."

"Thank you Viktor."

He didn't stop, but continued on, "It is not surprising to me, that he should have dez problems. Do not fear for your friend. All men go through it. He should have no problem though, seeing as he has a friend like you to help him through it."

"Err, yup."

"I vill leave now. Goodnight my love."

He pecked her on the cheek and walked out, but not before giving Malfoy a meaningful glance.

* * *

Draco stopped talking to Pansy abruptly, and spun around. He could feel someone's stare upon his back.

His eyes met with Krum's.

He shivered.

_Is Krum checking me out?!?! DEAR GOD!_

Okay, that was just way too weird for words. He decided. Maybe he was being paranoid.

He turned his attention back to the black haired girl in front of him.

Yes, black haired.

Pansy had explained to him, "Since I'm going to be a mummy, I shouldn't have my hair dyed. My natural colour is much better."

Draco's eyebrow had raised at this, but he decided to let it slip, lest she make a scene. There was no point to that action, because she ended up making one anyway.

In the end, when everyone had stopped bloody staring at them, and she had stopped bloody wailing, he decided he might as well leave it until another time. He was exausted already today. He needed some release.

He eyed Pansy interestedly, and rose from the table.

"Come on. We're leaving."

She looked surprised.

"Where?"

"To my place."

"Why?"

God, was she totally clueless?

"Why else would I bring you there?"

She caught his meaning and sighed.

"I guess so."

He scowled.

"You don't guess. You don't even have a choice. Let's go."

* * *

Ok. That's all for now because I know certain people who might murder me if I don't get this up soon. Thanks for reviewing everybody!


	6. The Incident

**An extremely short chapter for you all this time. It's been a long while since I updated, but I got some inspiration so I thought, "What the hell". Enjoy. Thank you to all reviewers. **

* * *

_He pinned her arms to the wall, pushing up against her, almost crushing the breath out of her._

_"You know you want me. Why bother to resist?"_

_She had no idea who he was; the darkness was covering his face. His body felt lean, muscular. His breath tickled her ear, and she found heat spreading from her cheeks down to her belly in record time. She moaned, and he smirked. She knew he was smirking, she could simply feel it. _

_"G-G-Get away from me." Hermione panted_

_He ran his tongue along her neck._

_"Why... you know you don't want me to. You want me to rip off your clothes and-"_

_She made a futile effort to try and push him off her, but only succeeded in letting her thigh brush his erection._

_Suddenly, she felt her shirt fall open, exposing her breasts..._

Hermione sat up in bed, still panting from her dream.

"What's wrong with me?" She spoke aloud, pondering the question.

She hadn't had dreams like that since... well since puberty, and even then, they had never been _that _explicit.

She shook her head violently, as if doing so would clear her thoughts.

_I need a vacation..._

There was an angry knock at her flat's door.

Glancing at the clock, (2:30AM) she quickly shrugged on a housecoat and hurried to answer it wondering who would be calling at such an ungodly hour.

The sight that met her eyes was most unexpected.

Malfoy stood there, his grey eyes ablaze with fury, his usually calm exterior contorted with a tint of pink.

She stared at him, unsure if she was dreaming again.

"Granger." He greeted her.

Suddenly she found herself pinned to the wall, the door slammed shut, and his breath in her ear.

_'De'ja vu_...' She thought suddenly.

"I don't know what you told you're fucking Nancy lover boy, but I assure you, if you ever, make such a comment again, you'll be sorry."

She seethed with anger, and threw him away from her with a force that even surprised herself.

"You... come to my home... uninvited, let yourself in, and presume to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

She was yelling now, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, MALFOY?"

He smirked, and threw a crumpled piece of parchment at her.

"Like I said Granger, you'd do well to stay the bloody well out of my business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and take ten baths. Mudblood essence doesn't come off easily."

He walked to the door, and Hermione grabbed the nearest thing she could, and threw it at his head. The vase shattered, and he fell down, unconscious.

It was her turn to smirk.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

She levitated him unto the street, and went back to bed with a smile on her face.


	7. Too Much To Drink

_**Yes! Yay for me! I have internet back finally! And I'm all ready to go on this story! XD Isn't it amusing how Hermione's dream involved sex, yet Draco's dream involves only emotions? (Well slightly, he's a dirty boy) XD Read and review my lovlies!**_

_Her brown eyes filled with unshed tears, and he could see she was trying to hide them from him. She turned her head away._

_"Please, Draco. I need you. I need you to protect me."_

_He stared at her. _

_Those words. He had never heard those words before. Never had any woman uttered them to him. Never had anyone told them they needed him._

_He turned her face toward him and wiped her tears away with his sleeve. _

"_I..."_

_She avoided his gaze._

_"I know you're in love with Pansy. I know she's expecting your child. I just... I can't help myself around you."_

_And then she was in his arms, sobbing into his shirt. The strange thing was that it didn't bother him one bit. If anything, he liked this feeling._

_She was his, and he was hers. _

_"I love you Draco. Please don't leave me here alone tonight. Please... stay... make love to me."_

_"...make love to me..."_

_...make love to me_

"Make love to you? Over my dead body, Malfoy."

Hermione sighed for the millionth time that morning. Wasn't it her luck that a muggle had found him and banged on the door, saying that this handsome man must belong to her? Wasn't it just worse that the muggle, (an old senior woman from downstairs) had pointed out how much more handsome this boyfriend was then the last one? Wasn't it just bloody icing on the cake that the whole time they were moving him into her flat that he kept uttering the words, "Make love to me." ? On top of it all, she had had to think of a legitimate excuse for why her "boyfriend" was out in the street in the early hours of the morning. She couldn't say he didn't belong to her because she'd be branded off her rocker to leave an ex-Death-Eater and probably You-Know-Who's heir out amongst innocents.

So, in the end, they put him on the couch and the neighbor went off satisfied that "Ms. Granger's boyfriend had had a small drinking spell and fell asleep while getting the mail."

Right.

She yawned. Did she dare go to bed with _him _on the couch?

She didn't get to answer her question, because an own tapped at the window.

She let it in and untied the unfamilar bird, and untied the parchment around it's leg.

BLOODY HELL!

_"Dear Ms. Granger, it has come to my attention from very reliable sources, that at this very moment the well known playboy Draco Malfoy is in your flat. I commend you on your part in helping defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and with your credidentials and Mr. Malfoy's, I believe you will make an amazing super-couple. Witch Weekly requests an interview with you and your new love. We will touch down on past relationsips, and everything else. I have already mailed Mr. Krum and Ms. Parkinson for their opinions on this matter. Hope to hear from you soon, Wanda Cleansweep, Editor in Chief of Witch Weekly Magazine." _

She choked, and almost fainted when she head a voice demand what she was reading from behind her.


End file.
